England
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) England is one of the main characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime). He was a major force in the Allied Forces, along with France, America, China and Russia. In 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave out human names to some characters. England received the name Arthur Kirkland. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: England England has rather punk-style or unruly short blond hair and green eyes. His build makes him rather slender, as well as the same height as France (175 cm or 5'9 inches). One of his most prominent features are his thick, black eyebrows, something he shares with most of his former colonies (with the most notable exceptions being America and Canada, who never shared this trait, strangely enough). His skin is pale and he is sometimes drawn with freckles in fandom, but never officially. His signature WWII outfit is a green two-peice with a brown Sam Browne belt and brown boots. England is also sometimes iconically shown with a top hat and/or a cane and sometimes a fancy teacup to enforce his gentlemanly appearance and traits. It is said he trims his eyebrows, but the effect of that is minimal.. Personality England is best known as a sharp-tongued gentleman or as a former ruthless pirate (or both), as well as a bad drunk, nostalgic tsundere, a nation oozing with sarcasm, a terrible cook, a black wizard of sorts, and many other similar titles. He usually appears rather gloomy and irritable and normally isn't at all hesitant to insult nations whom he dislikes (such as France or America). His curse words are stereotypically British, including words such as "git", "bloody", "wanker" and the likes, and his hobbies include reading, embroidery, rock music, performing black magic and going out to the pub. He's rather detatched from most of the other nations and can be quite unsociable and unagreeable. Some others may view him as spacey or slightly loopy, due to the fact that he can see any fantasy creatures that are invisible to most others (except Norway and possibly Romania). This likely comes hand-in-hand with his ability to cast charms and curses on his enemies with the use of a star-shaped fairy wand or an alchemy circle. As a child, was a bit of a loner who was often shown wandering around in a grassy field with woodland creatures and his fairy friends. France would usually go there to visit him or to tease his constantly "outdated" fashion. Because of this, England spent quite a while trying to imitate and be on top of France's constantly changing trends, despite most of them being flatly rejected by his pope. He once managed to grow his hair out as long as France's, but upon styling it in a way that wasn't like his own, France ended up just cutting it all off into England's earlier style. During his pirate years, England was very powerful and cruel, and enjoyed tormenting other nations (such as Spain). He managed incredible feats such as personally sinking Spain's Armada during this age. However, it is said that throughout this entire period of time as well as in the modern day, England could and still can not swim. Around the time of the 1500's, a young America was discovered by Finland and Sweden shortly before the two were driven out by the Netherlands. Shortly after, France and England started competing over who would take the title of being his big brother, casting off all the other potentional candidates. America eventually chose to go with England instead of France due to how sad he looked that he couldn't compare to France's offer of fine food. England raised him lovingly as a younger brother, but the latter grew up very quickly and eventually one thing led to another and America's Independence from England was unwillingly granted. This seems to have affected him deeply on an emotional level. After being unable to point a gun at his former charge, England could only break down and sob, and he always comes back to it when he gets drunk. Nowadays, although he tries to act indifferemt, his health deteriorates alarmingly whenever America's independence is brought up, to the point where he hacks up blood. Some English stereotypes he portrays include: His love for tea, litereature and rock music, belief in fabled creatures, all-around sarcasm, his horrible cooking skills, his insists that he's a "gentleman", etc. Relationships 'America' America was discovered as a small child by Finland and Sweden. Finland told England and France about his existence, and they proceeded to fight over who would be the child's older brother, though America chose England after the latter began to cry because he could not offer anything that compared to France's cooking. England cared for America as his "little brother" and visited America's home whenever he found the time, though he always needed to return to Europe after his visits. Only America was capable of liking or tolerating England's terrible cooking, resulting in England being delighted and America adopting the same "tasteless-ness." He also provided America with toys and clothes and was shown to be very affectionate to him, even letting America sleep in his bed when the latter couldn't sleep after reading horror stories. England is said to have paid much more attention to America than Canada while raising him, and let the subject of him drop after introducing the two as children. One day, when England came for a visit, he was surprised to find out that America had grown from a child into a teen and had become increasingly independent, no longer needing to rely on England. Soon after, the Revolutionary War broke out and America fought England for his freedom and right to be his own nation. Near the end of the war, England, unable to shoot America when he had the opportunity, surrendered and allowed him be independent. While England cried in front of him, America stated "You used to be so...great." This memory always makes England upset; when drunk, he is known for cursing America for leaving him (England once stated that 'someone left him heartbroken' for centuries, and it is assumed he refers to America), especially when the Fourth of July, or America's "birthday", arrives. His health also turns foul at around this time every year, or even upon its metion. The Revolutionary War caused a rift between the two and they constantly bicker and have disagreements. However, they are hinted as to truly care for each other. They are one of the most popular borderline incestuous pairings in the Hetalia fandom, going by the name "USUK" or "味覚音痴コンビ (Mikaku Onchi Combi)", but its supporters are constantly hampered by the supporters of FrUK, and vice versa. 'France' Despite the fact that both are members of the Allied forces, England and France have a deep-rooted historical rivalry. It's gotten to the point where England would support the team going against France's just to "kick his ass". While they often have petty disagreements, they appear to respect each other and are quick to team up if a third party enters their argument, and still help each other, such as when France fussed over England nonstop when he caught a cold. France once tried to marry England to save his country, even though neither of them really wanted it. France is also sometimes shown to demonstrate sexual interest in England, making blatant coments or occasionally shown trying to strip him, but he has made it clear that he has next to no liking for his attitude In strips focusing on England's childhood, he is often picked on by a pre-teen France. On one occasion, he scoffs at England for not growing out his hair, but when England does let his hair grow, it turns into a mess; France teases him, saying he'll cut it into a "cool" style, cutting it the same way France keeps his hair. England refuses saying that he does not want to be mistaken for him. Then, France cuts it back to its original style, saying that the only style that would suit him would be a boring one. In Crossing Through the Year 1000, the two younger countries are fooled into believing that the world will end soon, and England agrees to let France pretend to have conquered him, since it is only for a little while. They later reminisce about their childhood when Japan makes the same mistake. They are also said to have raised some nations such as Canada together, and are the parental figures in the FACE (France/America/Canada/England) "family". They are a rather popular semi-canon pairing in fandom. going by the name "FrUK", though it's popularity in the fandom is constantly in a state of "shipping wars" agains USUK . 'Japan' When England finally decided to look out for friends, he was flat-out rejected by most other nations until he sought Japan as a candidate. However, Japan's boss wanted an alliance with Russia instead, leaving England very upset. Before England was about to give up and isolate himself once again, Japan managed to find him and said they could have an alliance and be lonely together, instead of obeying his boss, followed by a heartfelt "looking at one another" scene. England is also shown to visit Japan's house, where he encountered forgotten Japanese spirits and led Japan to silently believe him crazy. The two are often shown enjoying each other's company They are a rather popular pairing, going by the pairing.name "AsaKiku" or "島国同盟 (Shimaguni Doumei)". 'Romania' In the anime adaption of the Advance! Newspaper Club! strips. Romania was shown in the Magic club along with England, where he revealed the activities of the club after Germany broke the spoon he was instructed by England to bend. 'Russia' It appears that whenever England tries summoning demons, he always ends up summoning Russia instead. Russia seems to hold some kind of grudge towards England, so the air between them isn't pleasant, as he's said that England always gets in his way. When England tried to curse America using Busby's chair, Russia also continuously sat in it instead of letting America, effectively "out-evilling" it and causing it to explode. This has likely caused some wariness toward him. 'Sealand' Sealand is England's youngest brother, an abandoned naval fort who declared himself a nation at the end of WWII. The two always bicker because Sealand wants to be recognized as a full-fledged nation and often sneaks into conferences the other countries attend (such as the G8, in which Sealand pretended to be Canada). In This Kind of Sealand is OO, England has a nightmare about the earth around Sealand rising up, causing Sealand to become taller than him. Despite being called "Jerk England" and being promised that he will one day bow to him, England, though annoyed, still does look out for Sealand. 'Seychelles' During their first meeting in the Gakuen Hetalia universe, England snaps a dog collar onto Seychelles and claims her as his colony. He uses her like a servant in the game, though they occasionally are able to get along. In one of Seychelles's appearances in the comic, she is shown to be angry toward England, although both characters are classified as'' tsundere'', meaning she may be hiding her true feelings. They're commonly known together as "AsaSey" or "ツンデ連邦 (Tsunde Renpo)".. 'Spain' In the late-1500's, England, jealous of Spain, decided to use his pirates to dethrone Spain. Whenever Spain complained about it, England gave the false excuse that the pirates were giving him trouble as well. However, when Spain came back to protest one day, he saw England giving an award ceremony for the work of the privateers. He managed to personally sink Spain's Armada at one point, too, effectively beating him up so badly that he was forced to give up his seat of power to Englad. They are occasionally paired together as "Spain/England", but this pairing is constantly outshone by modern-day Spamano. It's more common to see them paired together during their pirate days. Character songs Marukaite Chikyuu (UK) Hatafutte Parade (England) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (England) England's Evil Demon Summoning Song Pub And GO! Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman Let's Enjoy Today My Friend Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) We Wish You A Merry Christmas (featured) United Nations Star (featured) Category:Character Pages